


A Lesson in Delayed Gratification and Punishments

by frostbitten_written



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Cages, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Tom Hiddleston, Daddy Kink, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom Tommy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Gags, Hand & Finger Kink, Kneeling, Leashes, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Pet Names, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rules, Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Teasing, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Tamara is horny and decides to tease Tom Hiddleston, CEO of Jaguar Incorporation. Being the brat that she is, she breaks every known rule in the book. Her daddy doesn’t like that...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	A Lesson in Delayed Gratification and Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Tom Hiddleston, CEO of Jaguar Incorporation makes me question myself. I'm not a slut, but who knows?
> 
> Buckle up bitches, this one’s going to be quite the ride. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and schedule a cold shower afterwards. Also, keep the title in mind; I place a huge emphasis on the “delayed” bit of title. 
> 
> Good luck and tell me how you fare by the end! 
> 
> Note: I do play around with a “daddy kink” in this story. If you’re not into it, either don’t read or replace the word “daddy” with “master” or "sir"; it works either way. 
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

“I just want to be pounded like the little whore I am! Please, daddy!”

Tom’s body stiffened against Tamara’s. His grip on her hips tightened as he spoke, “Then who am I to deny your request?”

The two were at it again, tearing each other’s clothes off and fucking their way through the day. He gripped her plentiful skin tightly and kissed each mark, scar or part of her body, she was quick to deem an imperfection. _He would have absolutely none of that._

They had just recently wed after Tom sealed another business deal for Jaguar Incorporation.

They were celebrating, enjoying the calm before the storm, so to speak; the deal would require Tom in and out of the office frequently. This would leave Tamara on her own for a majority of the day. They thought they would make use of their time together, spending practically every second together, against one another.

“You are not allowed to cum, do you understand me, little girl?”

Tom was thrusting into his wife, viciously. He was close to his climax; when he hit his release, Tamara couldn’t control hers. She felt the hot pumps of his member within her, and she broke, like an amateur.

Tom could tell by the way her pussy clamped down on his cock and the warm gush around his pelvis that she didn’t listen to him. He growled into her ear as they both came down from their highs.

“Maybe this can be an exercise in delayed gratification.”

He muffled her moans with his lips as he stilled his movements, still deeply buried within her cunt.

_And so began the most torturous period of her life._

Tamara woke up in a mood. She wasn’t mad, she wasn’t sad, she wasn’t even annoyed; she was frustrated.

She felt the persistent throbbing between her legs grow with each recollection of her salacious wet dream. She was aroused beyond belief, and she needed to get off.

Tom had been neglecting her needs for a few weeks, and as his sub, she wasn’t allowed to touch herself unless granted permission. _How was she supposed to get this permission if he was always too busy for her?_

She knew he wasn’t neglecting her in any fundamental way. He took care of her needs, all of them, except one. Tom would let her get riled up, only to neglect any type of physical relief. He claimed he was busy at the office, Jaguar Incorporation severely needing him from dawn until dusk.

So this is how their days continued.

They spent as much time they could, together when he was home, not working. They went on dates, they danced, they ate dinner together, but her bed remained cold. His side was always empty in the mornings. 

So is the life of a Corporate wife, she supposed. She tried to obey his rules, implemented for their sexual adventures but, it was getting a bit tedious, given there hadn’t been a sexual adventure in a long while.

So when Tamara had woken up from a salacious wet dream, drenched in sweat, for the third night in a row, she knew she had to take matters into her own hands, literally. First, she opted for tempting him. Instead of outright breaking his set of rules, she thought she’d seduce him.

It had been a late night for Thomas, what with working on whatever Jaguar Incorporation required of him. Lucky for him, she knew just the type of stress relief he needed and was more than willing to provide.

On weekends, he typically had breakfast before going out for his run. By this time, she was sure he’d be up with a newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She was right. 

“Good morning, honey.” Her husband looked up at her from his spot on the couch and smiled, genuinely. He was always happy to see her. She was his happiness through and through. He kissed her lips sweetly before smiling up at her. She looked divine in the morning light.

He admired the way she was dressed.

“Do you like what you see, darling?” Tamara smiled as she twirled to show her husband her outfit, that is if it could even be called that. She wore one of his dress shirts paired with knee-high socks. Seeing his lovely girl in his clothes made him feel things. The tail end of his shirt barely covered her groin, and he loved it.

“Always,” he answered. Tamara’s smile widened when she noticed him staring at her cleavage. She made sure to deliberately leave some of the top buttons undone, allowing him a generous view of her breasts.

“Is something wrong… daddy?” She leaned forward and pushed out her chest, pressing her breasts together, using her arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he shook his head and put on a friendly smile.

“What are you playing at, darling?” Tamara didn’t answer his question, avoiding it with another.

“Do you know what I like most about my outfit?” He beckoned her over to his lap with a finger.

“What is it?” She turned around and bent over, pretending to fix her socks, her bare ass on full display. He groaned quietly and cleared his throat; she felt a hard smack to her ass. Before she could continue her taunting, he pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his groin.

“What, pray tell, has gotten into you, kitten?” He purred against her ear and lightly sucked the skin below her ear. Tamara grinded her bare cunt down against bulge and moaned into his ear, “please take me, sir.”

He chuckled darkly before having her change position. He pulled her against his chest.

Tom had her spread her legs apart. He ran his fingers along her slick arousal and brought them up to his lips, sucking everything off. Tamara shuddered. He knew what that little naughty gesture did to her and he was always happy to oblige.

“So sweet and ready for me, darling. What have you been up to, to make you so wanton? You weren’t touching yourself, were you?”

She gasped when she felt his fingers work smoothly against her centre.

“No, sir, I promise, I wasn’t! I just woke up,” he chuckled and interrupted her by shoving two fingers into her slick channel.

“Having racy dreams, are we? Only about me, I hope, you naughty little girl.” She gasped as he crooked his fingers within her, speeding up his pace.

“Yes! Oh, sir, yes, only about you! I need you, please!” She gasped as his dexterous skills stimulated her ruthlessly, giving her not a single chance to adjust to the climactic rise within her groin. Before she could cum, Tom removed his fingers and lightly tapped her throbbing clit.

“I’m a little busy right now, darling. I will play with you later. I promise.” Tamara whimpered and pouted.

"No! Don't stop!" She whined as she writhed against his body.

“Watch your tone.” Being the disobedient little brat that she was, she did not heed his warning, but rather, further instigated him.

"But, daddy, please! I need to cum, please!" Tom didn’t even flinch; he tutted in disapproval.

"You have managed to be such a good girl for me. Don't disappoint me. You don't want to disappoint your daddy, do you, love?" How he managed such spectacular self-control with his girl ready and wanting on his lap, neither could fathom. She grinded back against his erection, only to earn a disapproving grunt and rejection.

“You're not allowed to touch yourself. You better not try anything or else I will not hesitate to punish you. Understand, little girl?” He growled into her ear before sending her on her way. 

Tom left her in the living room, a hot mess. Tamara took a moment to catch her breath and refrained from simply finishing herself off. She wasn’t going to give up so easily. She was on a mission. She was going to get dicked down one way or another, and she was not accepting his rejection without a fight. She knew he wanted to fuck her just as much as she needed him, but he was holding back.

_She would make him break, even if it kills her._

Tom bid her farewell as he slipped on his trainers. Tamara chose to ignore him, nodding nonchalantly as he left. She would have been less cruel if her pussy wasn’t still throbbing and begging to be used and fucked, hard. Although she was horny, she was also hungry; that was never a good combination. After she finished a good meal, she sat in silence pondering what to do.

She groaned in frustration, the sound echoing and bouncing off of the walls of the empty house. Her outburst travelled back to her through the air, exemplifying just how _alone_ she was. 

No one was around to appreciate the smug grin that spread across her lips. Tamara immediately made her way to their bedroom and shut the door. If he wasn’t going to take care of her needs, then she was going to have to go it old school.

She made herself comfortable on the sheets and settled into the pile of pillows. She trailed her hands down her body, electing to keep his shirt on. It helped her imagine him there on top of her, running his big hands down her body.

Her hands in no way could compensate for his. It was akin to the difference between day and night. His hands were large, his veins were prominent, and his dexterous caress alone could make her orgasm.

Tamara held onto one of her breasts and trailed her other hand down to her throbbing centre. Her skin pricked with arousal, every nerve ending in her body begging for release; specifically, however, her centre begging for a certain someone’s cock. She shuddered when she came into contact with the ache between her legs. She was sopping wet.

She collected some of her arousal on the tip of her finger before gingerly tracing her clit. She bit her lip as she irritated the sensitive nub. She gasped and writhed against the sheets, her limbs shaking the closer she got to release.

Something about being so frustrated made her want to draw out her pleasure for as long as she could. Her hips shook, and her thighs trembled viciously. She had not even breached her entrance, yet her body was so close to the edge.

She was almost gone, _almost_ , when she was rudely interrupted, or pleasantly, depending on how you look at it. 

Tom had returned from his run amidst her extracurricular activities and immediately put a stop to her near-gratification experience. He had smacked her hand away and shoved two fingers inside of her. Tamara shot her eyes open and gasped in utter shock. She screamed and clenched around his long fingers, wishing that he’d just moved them.

He stared down at her with his jaw clenched, and his lips pressed into a thin line. She thought she had struck a nerve; maybe she had gotten him mad? It made her wonder if that was the last thing some people saw before they were fired. She certainly wouldn't mind.

Although she was guilty of disobeying a direct order, she silently pleaded with her eyes, begging him to just crook his fingers the way she liked. He raised his eyebrow domineeringly, his cheekbones certainly adding to the effect.

He, instead, waited for her high to subside and slowly pulled out. He made a show of caressing her insides at a slow, intimate ghostly pace before pulling out. She whined at the lost of fullness and him. 

It took Tamara seconds to process what kind of trouble she had just gotten herself into. Before she could say anything else, she was flipped over and laid across his lap. Her limbs hung precariously off the sides of his legs.

He raised his shirt, placed one hand on her ass and the other around her throat. Tom raised an eyebrow at her, and in a swift motion, he brought his hand down across her backside, “You will count every smack I deliver and thank me each time. Not another sound out of you.”

He smacked her behind again and squeezed her throat, dulling the growing moan.

“Is that understood?” She gasped when he swatted her behind, his large palm covering most of both of her globes.

“But, daddy, please!” She craned her neck to face him and whined insufferably.

“Have some respect for your superior; turn around and shut up. Do I make myself clear?” He finalised his statement with another harsh smack to her buttocks. She exclaimed as his hand made contact with her skin again.

“I’m sorry! Yes, daddy! One, thank you, sir!” He smiled, satisfied with her response to his admonishment. He admired the way her cunt fluttered and gushed every time his hand came into contact with her skin. It was a marvellous sight. Her arousal gleamed on her lips, further tempting him to make her gush for him. 

With each smack, the pain vibrated back against his palm, certainly hurting her backside more than his palm. Tom relished in the way her body twitched in response to his corporal punishment. He squeezed her ass, feeling the heated skin against his palm. Her ass was, to put it plainly, spent.

He had whacked her bottom until her voice croaked with each response. She had disobeyed a direct order to reach a climax she still had not attained, and she deserved every strike she got. 

Then, a wicked idea took root.

Tom traced his fingers over her lush behind, cooing at the trembling girl in his lap. He suddenly inserted a finger; Tamara jolted in response. Tom slowly worked her centre over, pumping in and out of her. He dragged his fingers around her clit at a painfully slow pace.

Tom dipped into her cunt, collecting her gushing arousal, only to spread it around her clit. He repeated this process, each time bringing her to the very edge of climax, only to pull her back. She was frustrated and panting, a moaning mess beneath him.

Each time, he brought her to the edge only to rudely pull her back; a fresh wave of tears settled in her eyes. The overstimulation was becoming too much, and she feared she wouldn’t be able to hold off her orgasm for much longer.

She silently cried out as her pussy clenched around nothing. She flinched as his fingers kept up the pace, not slowing down for a second. Her body became sensitive, and he could tell she was teetering on the edge of her climax. Tamara was mewling and squirming in his lap.

She was sure she would cum right there, _but then, he just… fucking… stopped._

“I'm going to take a shower. I expect you in my office, in 15 minutes and don’t you dare cum or so help me the punishments you will face. You’re already in hot water, don’t burn yourself, darling.” 

Tom helped his girl sit upright and spanked her backside one final time. She yelped and scooted away from him; he chuckled in response. Tamara’s bum had been completely and utterly abused. She loved every second of it until he denied her, her orgasm. She noticed he liked to do that to her. She was into it until she was not; she just needed to climax.

“May I join you?” She asked in the cutest most innocent, voice she could fathom. There was no way he could possibly deny fucking her in all of her naked glory.

“I said, my office, 15 minutes.”

She huffed and groaned when he left. She thought that was the least of her worries. Little did she know just how frustrating her day would get with each passing minute. 

Just as Tom expected, Tamara was kneeling at the side of his desk, still in his shirt. He smiled, pleased with the fact that she actually listened to his earlier command. He made a show of ignoring her before taking a seat at his desk.

He wasn’t dressed in his usual work attire; he wore grey joggers and a white t-shirt. He opened his laptop and adjusted his glasses on the ridge of his nose. Tom nonchalantly reached down and petted her hair. She leaned into his touch and softly whimpered. He chuckled condescendingly.

“Come here and sit on Daddy’s lap,” he granted her permission, which she gratefully accepted.

He pulled his joggers down to reveal his thick thighs, knowing exactly what it does to her. She loves to ride his thigh, and he knew it was tempting enough to make her break. He knew what the feeling of skin on skin did to someone, and he especially loved the effect it had on his wife’s little tight cunt.

Tamara gingerly sat on his thigh, and he pulled her closer to his body. He pressed his large palm against her upper back and breathed in her scent. _It was intoxicating._ He could practically smell the arousal and desperation on her skin. He could actively feel the way her needy cunt fluttered against his thigh, how her clit throbbed in arousal and how her core leaked with want.

It was even turning him on.

Tom flexed his muscular thigh, rubbing against her engorged clit. She bit down on her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. He smirked subtly, his stiff upper lip aiding him in the ruse. He hummed knowingly and chuckled. “What is it, darling?” She whimpered quietly as her thighs trembled.

“I need you, sir, please!” 

Before he could reject his needy girl, a call came in for him. He shot her a warning glance before answering the audio-call. Tamara always loved to watch him work. She found it hot, the way he commands not only her but an entire company.

The longer the call went on for, the less attention she got. Her cunt was still throbbing and her daddy was neglecting her needs. If he wasn’t going to tend to her, then he was going to take action.

Tamara began pleasuring herself, slowly grinded down on his thigh. Tom groaned and cleared his throat, smoothly playing it off on call. He glared at her; his gaze was sharp and cold. Nothing about it said she’d be getting anywhere any time soon, yet she continued, nonetheless.

Tom quietly gasped as she rocked herself on his thigh. With each little movement of her hips, she noticed, his groin reacted efficiently. He squeezed her hip disapprovingly.

Tamara was pushing every button she had been warned not to, and in her current state, she couldn’t care less. She needed to get off, and her daddy was going to help whether he liked it or not, but, in retrospect, she’d pay for it, whether she liked it or not. 

Tom was stuck on his business call while Tamara blatantly disobeyed him. She gingerly rocked her hips against his thigh, panting the closer she got to her climax. With the ruthless pace she set for herself, she was shuddering into her orgasm in no time. The relief that washed over her groin and body was truly orgasmic, in every sense of the word.

For just a moment she relished in the rush of her high, but it only took seconds for it to be tarnished. Tom excused himself before hanging up and shutting his laptop on his business partner.

Tamara gulped, similar to a cartoon character in fear. She knew she was in trouble, and with the way her daddy glared down at her, she knew it was going to be harsh.

Tom roughly grabbed her hips, bouncing her against his muscular thigh. The way his flesh grazed against her own, made her sensitive nub jolt. His fingers dug into her plentiful skin, Tamara feeling his ministrations all the way down to her bones. She gasped at the intrusive pressure. She was sure it would leave marks in the future.

“Do you forget what I’m capable of, or do you simply enjoy forcing me to prove it to you?” He growled into her ear as he worked to unbutton her shirt.

“You’ve lost the privilege of wearing clothes for the rest of the day.” His shirt was roughly taken off and forgotten on the floor. He meant business, not the kind that domineered an entire corporation, but, the kind that left her loins blazing with painful memories for days. 

“You greedy little girl. Have you learned nothing? You should be glad I wasn’t wearing my trousers; that stain would have cost you another spanking.”

Her pussy shuddered against his thigh. She could still feel her centre throb against him. He roughly grabbed her backside and pulled the already irritated flesh. She had already had a spanking earlier; another one would ruin her for at least two weeks. Little did she know, what he had in store for her would have her wishing she had been spanked instead.

“Darling, you were doing so well, that is until you blatantly disrespected me, yet again, and this time, came without my permission.” He cooed in her ear like a predator to its prey.

“Surely you don’t think this will go undisciplined?” Tamara felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Tom opened his desk drawer and pulled out a collar and a leash. He clipped the leash onto the collar and took a moment to make sure it wasn’t too tight on her. He slipped a finger beneath the collar and tested the pressure.

“Is this okay?” She nodded and answered, “yes, it’s good.” They shared a quick moment of intimacy and trust before returning right back to the scene at hand. 

“You’ve made such a mess,” he tutted in disapproval. “Now get on your knees and suck my cock.” He spoke domineeringly, his command final.

Tamara had disobeyed him enough times that day to cover a month of punishments, so, when he allowed her the privilege to suck his cock, she was on her knees in seconds.

At first, she was hesitant.

She took her time with him, kissing him from tip to base and kitten licking his throbbing cock. She kissed and suckled his tip and looked up at him with innocent eyes. His jaw was clenched in frustration; his gaze was piercing. He didn’t have to say it; she knew what he wanted her to do, she needed to take more of him.

She inhaled through her nostrils before sinking a little further down his length. Her lips stretched around his girth as her tongue pressed tightly against his veins. Her jaw began to ache slightly; she could have sworn it cracked as she accommodated for his generous size.

Tom grunted above her and pulled at the leash he had tightly balled up in his fist. It strained against her neck, pulling at her collar. Tamara choked, not only because of the cock shoved down her throat but the resilient leather neck-bind. She gagged quietly, Tom appreciating the obscene noises. The thrill sent more blood rushing down to his prick. 

At this point, his tip was barely brushing the back of her throat. Each time she moved down his length, she pulled away from his base. Tom noticed and dropped the leash with a loud clatter. He grabbed onto her hair and kept her in place.

“I know you can take me deeper than that, darling,” he coaxed her further along his length, darkly.

“Show daddy how much you love his cock.” Tom groaned as he breached the back of her throat. Tamara felt the strain of his cock inside her throat as it brushed against her collar, paired with her own pulse thrumming against the leather collar. It was a weird sensation that made her lightheaded.

Tears sprung to her eyes and spilt down her cheeks as she fought to control her gag reflex.

“There’s my good girl; just like that, fuck!”

Tamara gave up control to Tom. He slowly thrust his cock down her throat. She tried her best to relax against his grasp, moaning around his length.

“What a good little cockslut you are… Are you enjoying this, baby girl?” He questioned her as he drove his hips forward. He panted above her as his thighs trembled. He was close to his climax.

Despite her better judgement, Tamara reached up and played with his balls, massaging them gently. Her touch and hot throat were all it took to send him over the edge.

He groaned and stilled his movements as he grunted out another command, “hands behind your back. You need to earn it.”

Tamara obeyed him as he pressed her face into his groin. Her nose brushed against his pubic hairs. She could actually feel his pulse against her face as his member dispensed hot spurts of his cum down her throat.

“And swallow everything, cumslut.”

Tom let up his grip and helped to ease her off of his length. There was a thin string of saliva connecting his tip to her lips. Tamara quickly sucked away any remnants of his climax, obeying his order.

“Have you finally learned your lesson? Or do you need another spanking?” Tamara was still on her knees before him. She daren’t move without his permission.

“I’ve learned my lesson.” He chuckled as he pulled his joggers up and stood up.

“It’s adorable how gullible you are. Do you really think I’m finished with you?” Tamara whimpered and cowered away slightly.

“Oh, if only you knew what I have in store for you, pretty girl, you never would have disobeyed me in the first place.” He stretched his muscles and cracked his back.

“I’ll return to dole out your punishment further. Do not move from your position. Don’t make this worse for yourself.” Tamara neither said a word in response or looked him in the eye. She knew she couldn’t, not when he was like this. 

They had both seamlessly shifted into a headspace with more intensity; days like this usually involved some form of psychological breach limit. Both of them would challenge the other and push their sexual boundaries.

Tamara eyed the cage he kept in the corner of his workspace. Tom generally didn’t like to mix work and play, but today was about punishment. They rarely used that cage; it was only used on days when she had crossed all limits, and he had to keep an eye on her. Everything fit the description, and she was in for a rough ride.

Tamara quickly turned around and assumed her position before he could walk back into the room. She heard him tut in disapproval.

“Eager for your punishment, darling?”

Tom walked back into the room, holding an assortment of toys he planned on using on her. He placed them on his desk before moving the cage beside it. He planned on edging her until he finished his work and with the set up he had in mind, she’d be begging him for his cock before evening.

Hiddleston opened the cage door and commanded her to step in. “You know the drill, darling.”

Tamara crawled in, hearing the chain leash attached to her collar drag across the floor and clink against the cage door.

“Don’t look at me like that, you brought this upon yourself, love.” She whimpered quietly and averted her eyes. She knew it was true, but didn’t want to admit it. The entire situation, as unbalanced the power was between them, turned her on tremendously.

Tom closed the door before opening the hatch at the top. What he liked about this cage was its versatility. It had an opening on the side, emulating the style of an animal cage, an open-top hatch, which allowed for easy access and adjustment and also, the perfect amount of spacing, which provided just enough space for him to wedge his cock between the bars.

He had had Tamara suck him off, on all fours, within the cage some time ago. That was one of the memories he liked to associate with the very room they were in. Every room in their large house had some particular memories of lust and desire. It was spectacular, and he couldn’t ask for better. 

Hiddleston reached in and slid his fingers along her core, purring at how delightfully wet she was.

“Always so wet and ready for me, isn’t that right little girl?”

She bit her lip and mewled, “yes, sir, always.”

She gasped when she felt a toy breach her entrance. It was soft and fit comfortably in place. It curled outward and fit snugly on her clit. It was a weird device that didn’t necessarily bring her any pleasure, not even a sense of fullness.

“Is it comfortable?” He asked her as he moved to his desk.

“Yes, sir.” He hummed in response.

“Good. Now open wide, you’ll be needing this.”

He hovered over her with a ball gag. _She hated the ball gag._ She liked how it muffled her screams and gave Tom the satisfaction of controlling her vocal reactions, but she hated the way it forced her jaw open. She always ended up with a sore jaw and a dull ache afterwards.

She shied away from the device, sealing her lips tightly. Tom raised an eyebrow before pulling out his phone. She was always relieved for the perfectly timed interruptions. All of a sudden, she felt the strongest wave of vibrations wrack her body, and she screamed.

Hiddleston took this as his opportunity to gag his girl. She whimpered and squirmed against his grasp, the vibrations in her groin making it hard to fight back much of anything.

“Now that you’re safely tucked away, I can finally get some proper work done.” He handed her one final instrument before locking up.

“If anything is wrong, feels uncomfortable or needs my immediate attention, ring that bell in replacement of your safe words. I will drop everything and check on you; ring if you understand.” Tamara grabbed the little bell on her side and shook it, the sound tingling gently against the cone.

“Now, be a good girl for daddy and don’t cum without my permission.” His voice was both loving yet stern. She never understood how he managed to do that, but it never failed to send shock waves of pleasure down to her groin. She whimpered, her breasts rising and falling in time with her erratic breathing. He chuckled before shutting the hatch. 

Tom returned to his desk and resumed work.

Tamara held onto the bars of the cage for dear life. She was trembling violently, the little toy inside her doing wonders to her sensitive sex. The slightest movement, on her part, sent jolts of pleasure, egging on the vibrations deeper inside of her. She would have almost _preferred_ he restrained her because she could barely control herself.

She couldn’t decide whether she wanted that thing to bring her to completion or if she wanted it out of her. Ideally, she wanted Tom’s cock to bring her to the edge and back. The little device, within her, however, was just as ruthless as him, given he was ultimately controlling it.

Every time her screams grew louder and more desperate, Tom would kick the intensity down a notch. He had spent the better half of his time edging her; bringing her just to the edge of completion, only to yank her right back to the frustrating start.

As much as Tamara was tempted to ring the bell to demand an orgasm, she knew that would be foul play. 

It had been an hour, maybe two? Tamara didn’t know; she had lost count. She wailed, cried, moaned and whined behind the infernal ball gag, her desperate cries smothered to nothing but a quiet whimper. Her body was trembling, desperately begging for release, not just physically, but mentally.

Her mind reeled with only two things: the need to cum and the need to have her daddy satiated the burning in her groins, whichever way he pleased. Tamara let every unattractive sexual sound in the book, slip from her lips. Tom enjoyed the cacophony of moans, grinning to himself.

He had his feet propped up on top of the cage.

“What’s wrong, little girl? Tell your daddy what you want; do you want to cum?” She desperately cried out against the gag and tried to sit up, only to be wracked from head to toe in uncontrollable pleasurable vibrations. She whined and looked at him, begging him for release. He tutted and shook his head, returning his attention to his laptop.

“Isn’t that a shame, I can’t understand what you are saying.” He chuckled darkly, as he played around with the intensities.

Tamara would be at the very edge, and need just one more second of stimulation to cum, hard, but, at that very moment, Tom would turn the vibrations down to the lowest setting, restarting the gruelling process on her groin.

If she could scream, she would.

Tamara was a trembling, panting mess by the end of the day. She was beyond frustrated. Her body shook, and her breathing varied in rate. She was so frustrated she started to cry.

“I think you have had enough torture for now. Do you agree with me, darling?” Tom shut his laptop and stretched before heading over to the cage. He flipped the hatch at the top and reached in to remove the gag.

“Look at my little girl, how messy you are?” He caressed the side of her face and moved a strand of hair out of the way. Her face was hot to the touch, tears streaked her cheeks and drool, leaked down her neck. She truly was a mess, and he took pity on her.

She let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan; her body trembled like a leaf.

“Will you let me take care of you? You have my permission to speak.”

Tamara could barely manage to string together a sentence, only managing to meekly offer one word, “please.”

Hiddleston helped his girl up and out of the cage. She could barely stand on her own; the little device was still whirring inside her. It was set at a rate just strong enough to send pleasurable vibrations throughout her lower region, but weak enough to keep her from cumming.

_He really was evil to her, a villain, even._

He decided she had had enough for one day and that he would be the one to bring her to completion and allow her the mercy of climax, not a pathetic little toy.

“How are you right now? Speak to me, darling, what colour?”

The two took a seat on his chair, Tamara of course, perched on his lap.

“Yellow,” she tugged on her collar. After a certain point, it began to dig into her neck.

“Daddy, it’s too tight.” Tom slipped his finger beneath the leather and moved it around on her neck. He contemplated adjusting it, ultimately deciding to take it off instead.

Choking her with his bare hands in opposed to some flimsy piece of leather was much more appealing.

When he removed the leather strap, he gently ran his fingers over the marked, discoloured skin.

“Thank you, sir.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m not quite finished with you.”

As Tom promised, he really wasn’t finished with Tamara.

They had both elected to take a momentary break from their scene. Tamara needed proper sustenance and time to take care of any personal affairs. He explicitly let her know, however, that that did not include bringing herself to orgasm. That was a luxury she hadn't quite earned yet and only when he approves of it, will she feel the climax she so desperately needed.

They were in the kitchen; Tom was washing the dishes, and Tamara was sitting at the kitchen island. She was seething due to her frustration. She had been twisted, turned and played with to her very limit.

If she didn’t get her climax tonight, she didn’t know what she was going to do. Her pussy was still throbbing. She would do anything, and she meant absolutely anything to have his cock inside of her. She groaned.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him from behind. He chuckled, knowing exactly what she wanted.

“What is it, darling,” he questioned her as he dried off his hands. He turned around to face her. She whined, unsure of what to say. They both knew what they wanted, but Tom wasn’t rewarding her for bad behaviour.

She would have to beg, _grovel even_ , for release.

Tom flipped them around and pressed her body against the edge of the kitchen counter. 

“What do you want me to do to you little girl, hmm?” Tom growled into her ear as he sucked a kiss into her neck.

He stood between her legs and slowly gyrated his hips against her centre. Tamara squealed and bit her lip; the electric feeling that shot throughout her body was almost too much to bear. He hoisted her up onto the countertop and stood between her legs, actively wedging them apart.

“What do you want me to do to you, baby girl? Hmm? You didn’t answer me,” he questioned her smugly relishing in the way her mental function tended to seize up because of him. Tamara’s breath hitched as his fingers trailed along her body, squeezing her sides and settling at her hips. He leaned down and hovered above her body; he completely stilled his movements.

“I won’t do anything unless you tell me what you want.” He stole a glance at her dishevelled appearance and patiently waited for her response.

“Everything…” Tamara moaned, and he chuckled, his hot breath fanning against her skin.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, love.” He rotated his hips against her core, eliciting from her a cross between a yelp and a moan. He ghosted his fingers over her clothed core and grinded mercilessly against her, leaving her gasping for air.

“I want your tongue against me, I want your fingers inside of me, and I want your cock to fill me.” Tamara mindlessly begged his persistence pushing her over the edge.

“So needy for Daddy’s cock, huh baby?” She mewled in response, sounding more whorish than intended. 

_And then, he did the unspeakable._

“Well, in that case, too bad.” He loosened his grasp and stepped away, leaving Tamara in a state of burning upheaval.

“But, daddy! Why? Oh, daddy, please? I need you so badly!” Tamara was exasperated.

“Do you need me, or do you just want to cum?” Tom questioned her with a quirked eyebrow, and his arms crossed over his chest.

They were officially back in the scene.

Tamara didn’t want to lie, especially not after her punishments from earlier; she also didn’t want him to refuse her for giving the wrong answer. After a short mental debate, she jumped off of the counter and blurted out, “both! Please, sir! Please, I’m begging you.”

He still hadn’t budged.

“Well, I, for one, don’t think you deserve it. You’ve been a very naughty girl recently, wouldn’t you agree?” She knew what he wanted, her full submission.

She assumed her customary position; she got onto her knees, arms behind her back and head lowered.

“Yes, sir, I’ve been very bad.” He seemed pleased with her current position and acceptance.

“And do bad girls get what they want?” Tamara whimpered and shook her head, “no.” Tom walked over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair.

“Then, in that case, you tell me, why on the gods' green earth, should I reward such foul behaviour?”

Tamara’s breathing faltered. She didn’t know what to say. Her brain kicked into subspace, and she had no appropriate responses to offer. 

“That’s what I thought.” He pulled her up onto her feet. She staggered but quickly followed him into the living room.

“Let’s watch something nice on the telly.” He took a seat on the couch and encouraged her to come and sit on his lap. He threw a blanket over the two of them and pulled her close.

It came as no surprise to Tamara that he was rock solid. She felt his fingers trace light patterns into her skin; he occasionally moved his hips against her backside, stimulating his straining cock. It was only a matter of minutes before she felt his fingers slip underneath the fabric of her underwear.

He moaned contentedly when he found her wet and wanting; he languidly played with her clit, occasionally fingering her tight little hole. Tamara tried not to moan, but she couldn’t help herself. She panted and clenched around nothing as she greatly resisted the urge to hump his fingers.

Finally, Tom pushed her lace panties to the side and impaled her on his length. Tamara bit her lip moaning breathlessly. Finally, she would get what she wanted, what she needed; to her dismay, however, he didn’t move a muscle. When she moved to properly fuck herself, he tightly gripped her hips and kept her in place.

“Daddy, please, fuck me!” Tamara whined as she clenched down onto his thick girth.

What she got in response, however, was less than reassuring.

“You should consider just how lucky you are that I grant you the privilege to warm my cock. Now stay, fucking, still,” he growled in response through gritted teeth.

She felt his hot breath against her neck and clenched around him again.

“Ah, but daddy, please,” he interrupted her harshly.

“Don’t you dare whine. You’ve done nothing but disobey me all day, and you need to be put in your fucking place.”

This is how they remained for the rest of the film.

They were both snuggled up under the blanket, connected in the most physically frustrating way possible, and watching a film that neither of them particularly cared for. Tamara, especially, couldn’t concentrate on anything.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she fought the instinct to bounce on his dick. Tom had snaked his arm around her body and fondled her breasts at his leisure. She swallowed down moans and grasped the arm of the chair to steady her trembling body.

Tom, on the other hand, barely broke a sweat.

By the end of the film, Tamara was at her wit’s end. “Do you think you have finally learned your lesson?” He murmured against her skin, ghosting his lips over her neck.

“Yes, sir! I swear, I learned my lesson. I’ll be good from now on, I promise! Please!” Although they both knew that her promise wasn’t necessarily true, it was good enough for Tom. Despite her bad behaviour, she had pleaded enough and recompensed for him to cave.

“Good. It’s about time. Now tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

In the state of arousal and frustration that she had been left in, Tamara couldn’t care less who heard her desperate scream.

“Please, just fuck me, daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” With each repeated request, her volume increased, and she bounced impatiently down onto his cock.

Tom groaned and dug his fingers into her flesh.

“Since you asked me so nicely,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Although reluctant to separate, the two quickly headed up to their bedroom, discarding their clothing as they went. The minute they passed the threshold, they were on each other like wild animals.

Tom kissed her with great fervour, and Tamara pulled at his hair, gratefully. He pushed her onto the bed before roughly wedging her legs apart. He literally ripped her panties off of her before thrusting into her tight cunt.

“Fuck!” He groaned out loud as he began to ruthlessly jackhammer into her.

His skin was flushed, and his muscles flexed with each competent thrust.

Tamara gasped and moaned as his hips connected with hers. His generous size filled her to the brim and brushed perfectly against that sweet spot within her. He managed to thrust so deeply, that the base of his shaft and his hairs tickled her clit in just the right fashion. The way he moved his body against hers made her groin tingle with the forthcoming of her orgasm.

Her body trembled, and her breathing grew erratic; he noticed the telltale signs of her incoming orgasm.

“If you want to cum, it will only ever be around my cock, at my hands, and with my permission, understand?” She gasped weakly.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and applied pressure using his fingers. He felt the slight movement of her neck against his palm as she swallowed.

“I said, do you understand?” He growled in time with his animalistic thrusts.

Tamara cried out as he repositioned her legs; he placed her ankles on his shoulder, the new position allowing him a deeper, more satisfying fuck.

“I don't care how good it feels, you better not cum until I tell you to,” he grunted as he continued to slam his hips into hers.

“Now, tell me, what are you?”

He spanked her ass occasionally while he fondled her body.

“I’m simply a hole, nothing more than your glorified cumrag, sir.”

He threw his head back, still fucking her senseless.

“And, who do you belong to? Scream it out for the world to hear!”

He quickly swatted her clit, irritating the sensitive bud.

“You Daddy! Only you! I’m your little whore, your little cumslut, your cumrag to use as you see fit!”

With each question, his pace grew fierce and wild; he wasn’t letting up any time soon.

“Will you disobey me again?”

His fingers dug into her flesh, tightly grasping her body.

“No! Never again! Please, daddy! I promise,” she screamed.

He leaned down to kiss her whilst swivelling his hips within her.

“Then do your job and cum for me,” he whispered against her lips.

Tom reached up and intertwined their fingers, grasping her hands in his. She held on tightly as she finally felt the long-awaited and needed orgasm wrack her body.

It was the most intense experience of her life. She clamped down on his cock, squeezing his thickness, making each searingly pleasurable thrust that much more sensitive for her tight little hole. She writhed beneath him, and his lips smothered her screams of pleasure.

Tom still had yet to reach his high, and he made it his mission to make her cum one more time before flooding her channel with his seed, and he did. He forced another orgasm out of her as his thick cock twitched and spilt within her. Her loins burned and ached from the intensity of her resistance. 

After a minute of post-coital bliss, Tom finally pulled out and collapsed by her side. As much as he spent his time punishing her, it was also torturous for him, although he would admit, he enjoyed every second of it.

He pulled Tamara closer to him and sighed as he relaxed into the bed. Tom noticed his cum leaking out of her; he slowly dragged his pointer finger along the trail. She gasped and shuddered as he inserted his finger, slowly pushing his climax back into her tight hole.

“What is this? Are you ungrateful for Daddy’s gift?” She whimpered and shook her head.

“No Daddy! Thank you…” She sighed as he slowly dragged his finger back out.

He leaned over her, his form completely hovering over hers.

“Suck it off, cleanly.” She did as she was told, tasting both his and her climax off his finger.

The naughty combination of the two sent shivers down her spine. She let out a tiny moan as she let go of his finger, her tongue swirling around him for the final time.

“Just one of the many reasons why I love your hot wet mouth and that sinful tongue of yours.” He chuckled as he snuggled back into bed.

“I should seriously take you into the office someday, maybe test your skills out underneath my desk during a board meeting?” Tamara blushed and hid her face in his bicep.

“Speaking of, I have to go into the office tomorrow. I will be home late.” He quickly kissed her goodnight.

She groaned and scoffed, annoyed with how little time she gets to spend with him.

“Ugh, no! Don’t go! Not again! Then I won’t see you for so long.” She sighed unhappily; her complaints were interrupted by a stern command.

“Don’t be like that darling. You know it’s worth the wait. Did you just learn nothing about delayed gratification from those past three weeks? Or shall I readminister that punishment?”

Tamara swallowed and shook her head.

“No, sir. That’s not necessary, sir. I swear, I learned my lesson.”

He smiled smugly before shutting the lamp off, “that’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit of a drag and a bit frustrating to read and get through! I know this was way longer than anyone asked for, but, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I really wanted to try out “testing limits” and have the characters experiment with edging and edge play. There were the obvious orgasm denials and punishments, but exploring the psychological, mental and physical limits was something I really enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
